It is common practice to use a honing operation to smooth and polish surfaces which have been rough machined or have become corroded. One type of surface for which such an operation is used is an axially facing annular surface which forms part of a seal such as the seal around the shaft of the actuator for a valve. In such a case, the shaft interferes with the honing of the surface in place and it has been necessary to remove the part on which the surface is formed, transport the part to a place where the honing is performed, return the part and then reassemble it with the valve. This has been cumbersome, time-consuming and expensive.